lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mordor Roads
Category:Suggestions As roads will be added in this next update, and I have a copy of a rare map of Mordor right next to me, I am going to make a verbal map of the roads through the Black Land. However, despite the fact that most roads meet at structures, some roads do converge and diverge in the middle of nowhere. Now that that is done, here are the roads. Several roads converge at the Black Gate, and that road splits into two that cross Udun, one to the Isenmouthe and one to Durthang. Another road connects these as well, crossing from the Isenmouthe to Durthang. Another road enters Mordor through the Pass of Cirith Ungol; this road goes northeast to pass Mount Doom (in fact, there is also a small path leading to it) and end at Barad-dur. The Durthang road leads through the mountain spur, and meets with the western Isenmouthe road at a halfway point between the two. The road then goes south through Gorgoroth, crosses the Cirith Ungol road, and meets another at the gap into Nurn. The Isenmouthe road splits on the Gorgoroth side of the wall. One goes west and meets the Durthang road, and the other leads to Barad-dur. The Barad-dur road goes east and splits in two east and a little south of the tower, about halfway between it and Mount Doom latitudically speaking. One road goes southeast until it meets the Seregost road. The other goes northeast until it hits Seregost. From Seregost, one road goes south along the Mithram spur, connecting with the other Barad-dur road and meeting Nargoth, and then goes southwest until it hits the Isenmouthe-Durthang road at the gap of Nurn. Another road crosses the spur and into the east, through Lithlad and diverging near the entrance to the Vale of the Fell Beasts. Meanwhile, the Durthang-Seregost road cuts through nurn and goes to Thaurband, a port and prison on the northwestern tip of the Sea of Nurnen. It then goes east through Nurn and stops at the Eastern Guard, the only fortress in the Eastern Desolation. The Barad-dur-Seregost road splits at the entrance to the Vale of the Fell Beasts; one goes north into the Vale and stops at one of the northern mountains, while the other goes south and meets the Thaurband road about a mile or three south of the Eastern Guard. From there, there is a path to the fortress and the two roads converge to become the Khand Road (this one is actually named as such on the map,) which travels down into Khand. This is the end of my pretty confusing road map. i have done my best to get the point across, but if you cannot understand this, the map can be found on Google Images by searching for Nan Ungol. Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 13:09, September 28, 2014 (UTC) How in the world did you ever come across a map of Mordor? I didn't Sauron was very good at cartography. Anyways, roads in Mordor do make sense; after all, I know that there was at least one road going from Mt Doom to Minas Morgul; the hobbits used it. And I suspect there were many, many other roads in Mordor that aren't on the map of Middle-Earth Gandalf used. Glflegolas (talk) 23:01, September 28, 2014 (UTC) The original map was drawn by Tolkien himself and had very few copies. However, a picture of it is in the preface to the Return of the King movie guide. When I found it in my local library, I immediately checked out the book and copied the map. Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 11:16, September 29, 2014 (UTC)